


Against a Wall

by AhhTheHorror



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 13:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4961599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhhTheHorror/pseuds/AhhTheHorror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Spideypool drabble. Originally written for a meme on my rp blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against a Wall

“Not in public, Wade,” Peter mumbled, shrugging the mercenary off of him.

They had started sleeping together regularly a few weeks back, but were keeping it quiet. Peter was uncertain about how he felt - although his desire for Wade and the warmth he felt in the pit of his belly when they were alone was undeniable. They weren’t making anything official, just yet, not at least until Peter got his head straight about how he felt towards the guy. 

It was late in the evening, and they were on patrol together - moving around the city, doing streetwork. They’d turned in a few muggers, helped a homeless person find somewhere warm and relatively safe for the night; that sort of thing. Nothing awfully major or noteworthy.

“Sorry,” Wade said, taking his arm back. He frowned, internally kicking himself for the minor rejection. 

Peter had been stand-offish all evening, but Wade had always had trouble gauging boundaries in such situations. He didn’t like or understand the lack of affection - who cared if they were ‘more than friends’? What difference did it make? - and his filter on his behaviour was almost as bad as his filter on his words. So, not particularly helpful, and probably something Peter resented him for.

How broken that made him feel.

Later, on their way to Taco Bell for a bite to eat, Peter’s nonchalant flirting started to get to him. He was frustrated, wanting to embrace the hero properly. He craved the small act of affection more than he thought he ought to, and as they turned down a quiet alleyway, acted on impulse.

Wade pushed the spider against the wall, lifting their masks and kissing him, passionately, before Peter had time to protest. 

“Whoa,” Pete breathed, blinking in surprise.

“Shit - sorry. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“Shh,” he pulled the mercenary back, kissing him again, longer this time, “I, er… you’re pretty hot when you pin me against the wall, pal. _Hoo boy.”_

Wade chuckled, relieved.

“Sorry. Don’t know what came over me.”

“Heh, sure it’s not just that you find me highly irresistible and debonair?” 

“Debonair? You fucking nerd, Spidey.”

“Yeah, well - I have a doctorate in biochemistry - of course I’m a huge nerd. Comes with the territory, buddy. Now, are you gonna take me back to yours and pin me against the wall there, or are we gonna just stand right here like a couple of spandex-clad losers?”

Wade smirked, and gave him a nibble on the nape of his neck.

“Bad Spidey, bossin’ me around… gonna have to teach you some manners!”

“F-fat chance, ah…” 

The teeth on his neck always seemed to do the trick.


End file.
